Symphonian Valentine's Day
by knownobody
Summary: Lloyd and the group share their Valentine's Day with each other, while Kratos and Yuan deal with "Privite Matters" enjoy lloyd Colette, Genis Presea, Sheena Zelos, Raine Regal, Kratos Anna, Yuan Martel and slight Yggrasill Pronyma you have been warned


I Knownobody, here acknowledge that I do not own Tales of Symphonia, even though I wish I did...

a little bit of Valentine's Day fluff... Colloyd Gesea Shelos Ragal Kranna Yutel and slight Yggnyma

_**A Symphonian Valentine's Day**_

"Hey everybody!" Zelos yelled out and got every body's attention. He had long red hair and wore a pink and black vest along with white pants. He had a sword attached to his belt. He was the Chosen of Tethe'alla. "Guess what day tomorrow is!" he yelled out with a goofy grin.

"The day you finally stop talking?" Sheena asked. Sheena had black hair that was tied back. She wore a purple robe customary in her ninja village of Mizuho.

"No," Zelos replied coldly. "It's Valentine's Day!" he announced with hearts in his eyes as his personality took a one-eighty degree turn. Sheena face palmed. "It's my favorite holiday!"

"Valentine's Day? What's that?" Lloyd asked. Lloyd had brown spiky hair and brown eyes to match. He wore a red long sleeved shirt with multiple buttons, as well as black suspender pants. He had two swords fashioned at his belt. Next to him was his best friend Colette, who he had strong feelings for. She had long blond hair, and deep blue eyes. She wore a modest white dress with blue trimmings. At her sides were two bladed disks called chakrams that she used in combat.

"Valentine's Day," Raine muttered going through her little book that she always carried with her. She had silver hair and wore an orange and black robe. In her other hand she held her staff which she used to fight and to heal with. She used to be a teacher back in her village of Iselia before the group's journey started. "It says here, that Valentine's Day is the day were St. Valentine was beheaded, but before that helpped hundreds of people convert to the Church of Martel. It also says that it is the day were most birds pick there mates," She explained. She looked up to see confused faces on all of her companions.

"Anyway," Zelos said pushing Raine's explanation aside. "Valentine's Day is the day where you give a card and some gifts to the special hunnie of yours," he said as he crept closer to Sheena. "Then, you ask them if they will be your Valentine," he continued. "And if she says yes, then..." Zelos said before he was interrupted by Sheena as she hit him on the head.

"Then the two of you are a happy little lovers," Sheena finished for the red head.

"So, what your saying is that it's a day to show your affection?" Genis asked. He like his older sister Raine, had silver hair. He wore a blue shirt and blue shorts, both with white trimming. he used a kendama in battle to help him focus his magic.

"Basically, yes," Regal answered, in a bitter tone. Regal had long blue hair. He wore a ragged white shirt with worn out pants. He hands were cuffed together because he had to murder his love. So instead of fighting with his hands, he fought with his feet. He watched as Genis looked in Presea's direction. It was obvious to everyone in the group, except to her, that Genis liked her.

Presea was a twenty-eight year old girl, but her body stopped aging at the age of twelve due to the cruxis crystal that was attached to her. She had long pink hair that was tied into a bow. She wore a black dress, and carried a large axe with her. She didn't say anything as she watched the rest of the group.

Colette shyly looked over towards Lloyd, who looked deep in thought. A slight blush crept across her face. She wouldn't deny it, she had feelings for the swordsman ever since the two of them were little.

Zelos crawled back up from where Sheena knocked him down. '_Oh, this is going to be fun,' _he said to himself as he watched Sheena walk ahead of him.

The group made it to the next town before sun down, and the guys, being the obvious lot that they were, left the inn suddenly, leaving the girls surprised. The four of them went up to the room that they were sharing and got settled in.

* * *

"Where do you think Lloyd and the others went off to?" Colette asked as she sat down on her bed.

"Shopping most likely," Raine answered from atop hers.

"They definitely left in a hurry," Sheena added as she laid down.

"Indeed," Presea muttered from her bed..

"Wait, why do you think they went shopping?" Colette asked. Sheena face palmed while Raine shook her head.

"Because tomorrow's Valentine's Day," Sheena mumbled loud enough for the angel to hear her.

"So, they all left to go get Valentine's presents?"

"Yes Colette, they mostly did," Raine said.

"Who do you think they're shopping for?" the angel asked.

"Why don't you just wait till tomorrow and find out?" Sheena mumbled in a half irritated voice as she tried to find a comfortable spot to fall asleep in.

"Oh, ok!" Colette chirped. "Good night everyone!" She said before tucking herself in. She thought of Lloyd as she slipped into a deep slumber with a smile plastered on her face.

* * *

All four of the boys made it back to the inn at the exact same time, which was amazing considering they both left at the exact same time as well. They were all carrying bags, and silently went straight to their rooms, so that they wouldn't wake the girls.

They each began to work on their separate gifts, the four of them worked diligently and quietly.

"Lloyd!" Genis complained. "Watch what your doing! You're getting all your scrap paper over here on my bed!"

"Oh, sorry Genis," Lloyd apologised before going back to work. Zelos silently chuckled at the boy while regal gave a small smile.

'_Alisha would want this right? For me to move on?' _Regal debated within himself. '_Of course she would,' _he decided.

Zelos, continued to chuckle silently as he finished preparing his gift.

eventually they all were satisfied with their gifts and put them away where they would be safe as they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Kratos stood in front of a tombstone as the sun rose over the horizon. His spiky red hair dangled over his eyes. He wore his cruxis uniform. It had a blue and white suit with golden belts interlocking across his chest. His sparrow tail cape remained motionless even as the wind blew by.

"Anna," he said softly. "Happy Valentine's Day," he said as he placed a large bouquet of roses on her grave. Tears began to fall from the man's face as he mourned for the loss of his dear wife. he continued to mourn even as Dirk, the dwarf who lived there, and raised Kratos's son, came out to check on him.

* * *

Yuan sat curled up in a corner of his office, clutching a ring and a photograph of his fiance who had past away just days before they were married. His blue hair was tied behind his head. He wore gold and blue armor and white pants. His cloak that was drapped across his back was practically covering him as he cried to himself.

"Why? Why did you have to leave me Martel? Why?" he cried out. Eventually Botta, the second in command next to Yuan popped his head into Yuan office to make sure the man didn't kill himself before popping his head back out.

"It's the same every year," Botta mumbled as he left.

* * *

The guys woke up earlier than the girls did, mostly because they were nervous, and they wanted to get up before the girls did. They all made their way down stairs, Lloyd went outside to feed Noishe, Zelos started a fire in the inn's fire place, and Genis and Regal went to go cook breakfast.

By the time the others had woken up, and journeyed out of their room. Breakfast was prepared and the guys were all very anxious. The group ate their breakfast, then ventured back into the lobby.

"Um, P-Presea?" Genis stuttered as he approached the pink haired girl. Presea looked up from her spot next to the fire place to see Genis with a deep blush across his face. "H-here!" he said as he practically shoved the gift he'd gotten her at her.

Presea took the gift and opened it. She pulled a pink ribbon from the box and smiled. "Thank you Genis," she said quietly. Genis's blush turned darker.

"D-don't mention it," he stutered. "Presea? W-would you be my V-Valentine?"

"Sure Genis," Presea responded. Genis was elated.

"Thank you!" he exclaimed. He took a seat next to the girl by the fire. Presea leaned over and gently kissed the magician on the cheek, causing his blush to become even darker, to the point where it put Lloyd's red shirt to shame.

A bit further away, Sheena lay on the couch, watching the fire. Suddenly, a rose was held out in front of her. She looked up see Zelos holding the rose. "Here you go Sheena," he said. Sheena was shocked, he didn't call her "his hunnie," or anything, he called her by her name.

"Thanks," she said as she took the rose. She took in the auroma generated by the flower and smiled.

"Happy Valentine's Day," he said as he handed her a heart shaped box of chocolates. Sheena went wide eyed, she loved chocolate. "Sheena," Zelos started. "Will you be my Valentine?" he asked as he dropped to his knees in front of her.

A light blush swept across the ninja's face. "Sure, why not? Just don't get any funny ideas," she warned. Zelos only smiled before joining her on the couch.

Colette who was settled nearthe rear of the room was watching her friends. She didn't even notice Lloyd come right up next to her. "Colette?" he spoke softly, but his voice still made her jump. The blond turned to see Lloyd.

"What is it Lloyd?" she asked kindly.

"Well, I... um, here," Lloyd said as he gave Colette his gift. First she looked at the card he made himself. She smiled as she read it, and a blush appeared across the swordsman's face. "Oh! And here," he quickly said as he handed her a stuffed dog plushie.

Colette's smile got even wider as she took the plushie and embraced it in a loving hug. "Thank you Lloyd! Thank you so much!" she said.

"Um, Colette? Would you be my Valentine?" Lloyd asked. Colette was about to say something as she rose from her seat, but she tripped and fell right on top of him. The noise caused everyone to turn back towards the two. They would have said something, but were currently unable to as their lips some how connected during the fall.

When the two finally broke apart, dark blushes were stretched across both their faces. "I'd love to be your Valentine Lloyd!" Colette exclaimed with a smile.

Raine, who had been watching all the others smiled. '_They deserve to be happy, it's been a long journey,' _she said to herself. She watched as Regal walked towards her. In his hands he held a gift.

"Here, Professor Raine," he said as he handed the gift to her. She opened it, and almost went into "ruin-mode."

"How? How did you find this?" Raine asked as she examined the book that she had unwrapped.

"Happy Valentine's Day," he said to her.

"Isn't that holiday just for kids?" she asked.

"Some times, even us adults can be kids, can we not?" Regal said.

"I guess your right, alright, I'll be your Valentine," Raine said already knowing what he was going to say next.

* * *

Later that day, Yuan and Kratos both meet up with each other in, and headed to the nearest tavern. There they began to drink and think back on "Happier times." Pronyma was disgusted by their antics, so she warped back to Derris Kharlan. Once there she decided to report what she say to Lord Yggrasill.

"What is it Pronyma?" Yggrasill asked as the Cardinal made her way into his presence, and knelled before him.

"My lord, Lord Kratos, and Lord Yuan, they're at it again," she said. Yggrasill sighed as he brought a hand up to his face.

"So it's Valentine's Day again?" he said. '_I'm not bailing them out of trouble this time,' _he said to himself. "Very well, thank you Pronyma, you may leave," he said.

"Yes Lord Yggrasill," Pronyma said as she rose to her feet. As she turned to leave, she heard a voice call her back.

"Oh, and Pronyma," he said. "Happy Valentine's Day," he finished.

"T-thank you Lord Yggrasill," Pronyma said as a small blush appeared on her face. With that she made her exit.

* * *

**There you go, hate it? Love it? let me know**

**As for Raine's explanation, that was a reference to my English class from Friday. The teacher decided that he would tell us where Valentine's Day came from and that was it, except it wasn't for the church of Martel (obviously)**

**review?**


End file.
